Starkid One Shot REQUESTS!
by BeththeBiscuit
Summary: Hey Guys! I'll be taking some one shot requests! (yay) Leave your OC in the review box (there will be an example inside) and i'll write a fic of you and one of the starkids! Enjoy, my biscuits! ...(? dafaq is wrong with me?)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, I've recently had a StarKid OC one-shot written WITH ME IN IT (yay) and i've decided that i want to do some myself! Leave your comments with the following

e.g:

Name: Sarah

Age:20

Height: 5"4

Eye colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Blonde

Skin colour: Pale

Intrests: Likes music and acting

Short Bio:

StarKid Guy intrest: Joe Walker

Thanks guys! looking forward to your requests!

xxx Beth :)


	2. Lizzie x Darren

Name: LIZZIE  
Age: 21  
Height: 5"2  
Eye colour: Blue, grey, green all three ;)  
Hair colour: Blonde with pink ends  
Skin colour: I could be freaking albino I'm so pale, I'm not btw  
Interests: Likes water (like swimming etc) singing and gymnastics. Not to  
mention horses  
Short bio: Grew up in England but moved to the U.S to go to UNIVERSITYYY  
Starkid Guy Interest: Darren Criss, my bby.  
I LOVE YOU BETH PLEASE PICK ME!xxx3

Lizzie was walking down the streets of Michigan, trudging through the snow. A hot coffee was exactly what she needed at the moment. Taking a shivery breath, she stepped inside her favourite coffee house, the bell ringing, alerting that she had just entered. She took off her beanie and coat, hanging it up on the rack at the entrance.

"Hey there, Lizzie!" Toby, the barista at the counter greeted.

"Hey! Just the usual, please" she requested, with a grin, taking a seat.

"How's your day been?" he asked.

"Oh, okay. It's bloody cold out, though"

"I'll take your word for it" he smiled, looking outside at the gloomy weather, snow pattering on the windows of the café.

"Did you want that to take away?"

"Yes please; I should be getting back to school"

"No problem, Liz" he then poured her coffee into a cup, put on the lid and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Toby" she acknowledged, placing some money down on the counter.

"You're welcome, Liz" he smiled.

Lizzie smiled at him one last time, then proceeded to the coat rack. She put on her coat and beanie, and then walked out the door. However, after turning the corner, she bumped into someone, and was knocked over. With a small squeal, she fell to the ground with a thud, her coffee landing on the floor and spilling out on the white, snow covered ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" came a voice.

Lizzie looked up to see a man with dark, brown curly hair in an afro style, with gorgeous hazel eyes which she could just melt into.

"I'm fine" she replied, standing up, getting a proper look at him. He had a concerned look on his face. "Sorry, it was my fault" she apologized, looking down at herself to see coffee all down her, luckily waterproof, coat.

"No, you shouldn't need to apologize, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Here, let me buy you another coffee"

"No, you don't have to do that" Lizzie shook her head.

"I don't care, I want to. It's the least I owe you"

"Are you sure?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Thanks. I got it at the coffee house just around the corner"

As much as Lizzie wanted to decline, she actually kind of enjoyed the idea of spending time with this guy. She remembered his face; she was sure he went to uni with her, and that was the only reason why she was trusting him. Darren, his name was…or Dale, or David, or…something.

"Sure. Nice accent, by the way. What part of England are you from?"

"Yorkshire" she replied, with a grin. Even after 5 years of living in Michigan, her accent was still thick.

"I like it over there; it's nice"

"You've been?"

"Yeah, but it was a while ago, now. I went there with my family when I was about 12" he told her. "When did you move here?"

"About 5 years ago"

"What made you leave?"

"I wanted to go to a uni here"

"Oh" he nodded, looking straight ahead again.

She played with the ends of her hair, fiddling with the pink tips, which went surprisingly well with her honey-blonde hair. Her friends had convinced her to dip-dye early last year, and, hesitantly, she accepted. As they walked through the streets, Lizzie looked at herself in the reflection of the mirror. Even then, she still couldn't figure out the colour of her eyes. Whenever she described them, she just settled with blue, green and a bit of grey. She loved her eyes; they were unique, and it was a mixture of a few of her favourite colours.

Liz was short for her age, 21. She was only 5"2, a midget compared to the man next to her, who was easily close to 6"00. She liked her height, and her eyes, and even her hair. But the thing she liked best was her pale skin. It made her even more unique!

"Uhh…we're here" he interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh" she stopped, looking at him "Thanks for doing this"

"No problem" he turned to walk into the coffee house. "Wait, you're Lizzie, Right? Lizzie Parker?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, I thought you looked familiar; we go to uni together"

Lizzie nodded, with a smile. She didn't really know what to say. Why was she all of a sudden so shy around him?

"I'm Darren" he held out his hand "Darren Criss"

"Oh, I know you! We have Improv together" she took his hand and shook it.

"Yeah" he smiled at her. "Well, I'd better get that coffee now"

"Sure. It was a cappuccino"

He nodded, with a smile, and walked inside the small café.

Lizzie smiled as he entered, and turned her back against the glass windows of the coffee house. She'd seen him before, but only now did she realise how handsome he was, with his beautiful, hazel eyes, and cheekbones, and hair. But the thing she liked most about him was his eyes… they were so easy to melt into. Suddenly, she felt her heart beating fast and her palms getting sweaty.

_Calm down, Lizzie_ she scolded herself _you barely even know the guy!_

She shivered in the snow, snuggling up into the warmth of her jacket. It was a cold day, but after living here for five years, and in England, she was kind of used to the cold snow. She actually enjoyed the cold weather. In summer, it was too hot and you were to exhausted from the heat to do anything. But in winter, you could snuggle up under a blanket at night, eat nice warm popcorn and watch a movie. That's what she enjoyed the most.

She saw the door next to her open, and she looked to her left to see Darren emerging with a cup of coffee for her.

"Here you go" he handed the cup to her.

"Thank you" she took it from him "You know, you really didn't have to do that for me"

"It was no problem" he winked at her, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Darren" she acknowledged, one more "But I should get back to school, and I believe you were going the other way when we bumped into each other, so…"

"Yeah… well, I guess I'll see you at school, Yorkshire" he smiled, and she giggled at the nickname he gave her.

"I guess so. Bye, Darren" she turned to walk away.

"Bye, Lizzie"

And they went their separate ways.

Lizzie took a small sip as she turned the corner, this time, more cautious as to watching where she was going. But she thought about him all the way back to school.

The coffee was finished by the time she got back there, and she was just about to throw it in the bin, she spied some writing in black on the front of the cup. She quickly brought her hand back up again, to read a phone number, along with the message,

_Call me, Yorkshire_

_ -Darren J_

She smiled, and quickly wrote the number down in the notepad that she always kept in her pocket, before proceeding into the school building with a smile on her face.


	3. Joey x Alicia

Name: Alicia

Age: 22

Height: 5"4

Eye colour: Brown

Hair Colour: Brown

Skin colour: tanned?

Intrests: Likes music and being loud

Short Bio: Moved from Melbourne to California

StarKid Guy intrest: Joey Ritcher

QUICK NOTE: HER NAME IS PRONOUNCED LIKE ALISHA, IF YOU PRONOUNCE IT LIKE ALI-SEE-A, SHE WILL MOST PROBABLY MURDER YOU.

Story:

There was a knock on the door of my apartment, and with a smile, I rushed over to answer it. I opened it and smiled widely at the person behind it.

"Hey, Joey!" I greeted, a little too over-excitedly, leaping onto him in a tight hug.

"Hey there, Alicia" he replied warmly, hugging me back.

Joey was one of my best friends. He was also probably the first person (outside of my work, at a small café in the city) I met when I first moved from my hometown in Melbourne, Australia, to here in California. I met him in the café I work at, when I went to serve him. He was a regular customer at the place, and we quickly became friends; we were just so alike. We were loud, childish and silly, but despite that, both of us were loyal to everyone we met, and I guess that's why we share such a strong friendship.

He followed me inside, and we sat down on the couch together.

"So how are you? I haven't seen you since you went to Melbourne for the summer?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Coming back here to the nice sunny weather is nice" I smiled.

"Oh, was it raining there? That's a shame…"

"No, it wasn't raining… well yes it was. That's the thing about Melbourne; one minute it's raining, the next it's sunny, then it's windy, then it's hot, and it's just like jacket on, jacket off, jacket on…"  
Joey laughed at me.

Ugh, he was so adorable when he laughed. His nose scrunched up and he looked like a chipmunk. I laughed at him, my heart thumping.

He looked into my brown eyes, and he brushed some of my matching brown hair out of my face, his fingers slightly brushing against my tanned skin. I smiled, my heart fluttering in my chest.

"What else?"

"Oh, well, I got to see my family, which is always fun. I hadn't seen them in ages. AND I discovered a new band; I caught up with one of my friends, and she recommended one to me"

"Oh, cool! What are they called?" he asked, a little too over-excitedly.

"San Cisco (**A/N: DON'T OWN. AND STOP LAUGHING ALICIA)**"

"Oh, I think I've heard of them before! The lead singer is that guy, right…?"

"Depends on which guy" I laughed at him.

"Oh, god, it starts with a J… UUUGH"

"Jordi?"

"YES! Jordi Davieson, yes I know that band!"

I laughed loudly, but even through the squinted eyes that I had from the laughter, I saw Joey looking at me. When I'd finished laughing, I smiled, and curled up next to Joey. He put his arm around me, and I snuggled in closer to him.

"So how've you been?" I asked cheerily

"Good. We're doing a new show"

"Cool! What's it called?"

"Starship. And guess who the lead is….?" He sang.

"No way!" I gasped, my eyes widening as I sat up "You are?!"

He nodded, and I hugged him tight.

"Joey, I'm so happy for you, that's great!" I laughed with joy. He hugged me tighter, and we sat there like that for ages. Until, eventually, he pulled apart from me and stared straight into my eyes. I stared straight back, and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. Although shocked at first, I returned it. We pulled apart, and he looked me straight in the eyes.

"I love you, Lish" he admitted, his breath nervous.

"I love you too, Joey" I replied, with a smiled. I kissed him on the cheek and snuggled in closer to him.


	4. Sarah x Dylan

Name: Sarah

Age: 20

Height: 5"4

Eye colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Blonde

Skin colour: Pale

Interests: Likes music and acting

Short Bio: She is obsessed with her laptop.

StarKid Guy interest: Dylan Saunders

Dylan Saunders quickly rushed into his acting class, holding piles of books in his arms. He didn't even take notice of who he sat next to. He was almost late, and that was a pretty bad thing to happen on your first day back from the summer break. Taking a long sigh, he put down his things and looked at the girl sitting next to him, and his breath caught in his throat. He knew who she was; her name was Sarah, but he'd never gotten close enough to see how beautiful she was. She had blue eyes, sleek, shoulder length blonde hair and pale skin, freckles all over her face and arms. She had her headphones plugged in, and he could hear her music, as they were blasting defying gravity through her ears. He knew exactly who she was listening to; Muse. They were one of his favourite bands. Without a second thought, he tapped her on the shoulder. With a slight, startled jump, she took out her headphones, and looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I hear you're listening to Muse" he told her.

"Oh, sorry, is it too loud?" she quickly reached for her Ipod to turn her music down.

"No, it's fine; I like them" he reassured, with a slight laugh.

"Oh" she smiled, holding out a headphone "Do you want to listen?" she offered.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks" he took the headphone from her hand and placed it in his ear.

After a small moment of silence (one of his favourite songs was on), he told her,

"I'm Dylan, by the way"

"I'm Sarah" she replied, smiling. Sarah was just about to open her mouth to say something else, but their teacher had walked in before she could say anything.

"Quick" she whispered, holding out her hand. Dylan quickly took out the headphone and placed it in her hand. She quickly stuffed them into her pocket, and then looked up to their teacher. But Dylan kept watching her; she was so beautiful. He noticed her tapping her fingers on the table to the beat of _Supremacy_, and smiled. He stared at her for a couple more seconds, before shaking his head and looking up.

They didn't really talk after that. Well, not until the end of the day. Dylan was unpacking things from his locker when he saw her walk past him, towards the exit. I quickly stuffed the last of my things into my bag, strapped it around my shoulder, and caught up with her.

"Hey, Sarah, right?" he asked.

"Yeah" she smiled "Now…wait, don't tell me…." She looked at him for a couple of seconds "Dylan?"

"Yep" he smiled at her.

"Which way are you going?" she enquired.

"That way" he pointed to the right.

"Me too! Yay, I have a walking buddy" she giggled happily. Dylan laughed at her.

"So, what are you interested in?"

"Well, Muse, obviously" she smiled "But I am OBSESSED with my laptop"

"Aren't we all?" he asked, and she smiled in agreement.

"I also really love acting" she added.

"Of course, you go to this Uni" Dylan joked, and she smiled. Dylan noticed a lot of smiling going on between the two in replacement for words; neither of them really knew what to say.

"What about you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I like my music… and that's about it"

"What bands do you like?"

"Oh, I like a bit of everything. I don't really care"

Sarah nodded and looked straight ahead. There was another long moment of silence, and smiling in replacement for words. Sarah caught Dylan looking at her, out of the corner of her eye, an her heart fluttered in her chest. She liked Dylan. A lot. She'd liked him for a while; she always thought he was handsome. But he never really noticed that she existed, until now.

"So whereabouts do you live?" she asked, snapping herself out of her thoughts.

"I live in an apartment building, just to the left here" he told her. They turned the corner, and Sarah pointed to a large apartment building that was almost impossible to miss.

"That one?" she asked.

"Yep, that's the one"

"I live there too" she stated, with a large smile. But Dylan couldn't help but notice her blushing.

"Oh, that's awesome! What floor?"

"Tenth"

"Same here! What number?"

"14"

"12"

They looked at each other. _Are you serious?! We've lived across from each other, and neither of us even noticed?_ Sarah thought.

"Wow. I can't believe I didn't notice you!" Dylan remarked.

"I mean, seriously. Something MUST have happened there!" Sarah replied "I've been living there since the start of last year. How about you?"

"Same. When I started going to the U of M"

"OH MY GOD HOW DID WE NOT NOTICE?!" she yelled incredulously.

"I don't know!"

At that point, they'd stopped out the front of the building. Dylan and Sarah looked at each other, and they both burst out laughing.

"Come on" Sarah said, still laughing "Let's go up together"

Dylan put an arm around her shoulder, causing Sarah's body to tingle with electricity. They proceeded up the stairs together. It was quite a long walk, up 10 flights of stairs; the elevators in the building weren't working properly. But they had each other to keep them company.

Dylan glanced over at Sarah. He liked her. He established that earlier on today. She was beautiful, but her personality was all that and more. He knew he'd only just met her that day, but, despite the fact that they were barely talking, and that only smiles were replacing their speech, but he felt like he'd known her forever.

They finally reached the tenth floor, and they slowed down their pace a little bit, stopping completely at their own apartments, right across from each other.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess" Dylan stated.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled up at him.

"It was really nice meeting you, Sarah" he told her, all of a sudden becoming nervous.

"You too" she pulled him into a hug. He smiled and hugged back.

They pulled apart and looked at each other, transfixed in each other's deep blue eyes for a few moments. _Why is she so gorgeous? _He asked himself. He thought for one more moment, until he decided, _I'm probably going to regret this_, and he pulled her towards him and kissed her gently. Dylan's heart leapt as she returned his kiss, and as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He encircled his hands around her waist and pulled her in closer.

They pulled apart and stared at each other, smiling. _Well, that went well_, Dylan thought.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dylan" she planted a kiss on his cheek, turned away, and unlocked the door to her apartment, taking one last glance at him before stepping inside.


	5. Kat x Dylan

Name: Katerina 'Kat' Wells  
Age: 22  
Hair: black  
Eye: green  
Skin: light tan Height: 5"4  
Interests: singing, dancing, and drawing  
Bio: moved to LA to get a singing career.  
Interest: Dylan Saunders

Story:

Katerina Wells looked down at her outfit; a pair of blue skinny jeans, a sparkly, purple top and a leather jacket. It was her second gig at this place for the week, and, if it was even possible, she was even more nervous than she was the first time. Taking deep breaths, she tuned her guitar one last time, before stepping out onto the stage of the small café. She'd only been living in LA for two months, and she practically didn't know anyone there. She only moved there to get a singing career, away from her controlling parents, who had their sights set on her becoming a lawyer, or an office worker at the least. They never acknowledged her natural talent for singing, and as soon as she picked up a guitar, she KNEW that a boring, 9-5 office job was definitely not for her. So one night, two months ago, as of tomorrow, she ran away in the middle of the night, just like that. No turning back. No note. Nothing.

"Hi, guys" she spoke into the microphone, smiling, giving her guitar a light strum, just to make sure it was tuned properly "How are we all tonight?"

"Good" the crowd replied.

"Alright" she smiled, scanning the crowd for her roommate, Olivia, just like every night. Before she could spot her, she spotted someone else, someone who made her blood run cold. It was Dylan Saunders. _Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod _she thought immediately. He was there alone, sipping on a coffee, looking up at her with the dazzling blue eyes she fell for when she first became interested in Starkid. _I'd better make this gig a good one_.

"I'm Kat, and I'm going to sing some songs for you guys" she continued "None of them are original, because I cannot write songs AT ALL. I tried, but they were terrible. But anyway, here's the first one, it's _She's a Riot_ by _The Jungle Giants _(**A/N: Don't own**)"

With that, she started strumming the cords, a lively smile on her face, before she started singing,

_I found you here right beside me_

_Saying all the things you've never done_

_There's not much time and less to say_

_'Oh, please just come away' _

She looked over at Dylan, who was smiling, tapping his foot along to the quick beat of the song. As she sang, the butterflies grew in her tummy at the very sight of him.

She felt that way until her break.

"Okay, guys, I'll be back after a quick break"

The audience clapped as she walked off the stage, and she spied Dylan clapping vigorously out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

Dylan Saunders watched the beautiful girl walk off stage, her scruffy black hair, which was tied into a neat ponytail, swinging along behind her. He liked her. She wasn't only an excellent singer, but she was very, very pretty, with her bright, green eyes, long, scruffy black hair and the light, sun kissed tan she had. He saw her looking at him when she was singing, and that made him suspect that she could be a fan. _I'll talk to her when she finishes up her set_ he thought. At that, she came back on, guitar strapped around her shoulder. With a warm smile, he took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Kat finished up her performance, and took note of the fact that Dylan was still there. He'd been there the whole time. Butterflies sprouted in her tummy and curiosity flooded her mind as she walked off the stage. She placed her guitar on its stand and walked over to the counter to order a coffee.

_Why would he stay to watch __me__?_ She wondered, turning around to look in his direction, only to see that he wasn't there anymore. _I guess, I'll never know_ she thought.

"Hey…" a very familiar voice startled her. She jumped, and turned to look Dylan Saunders in the eye. Her heart melted.

"Hi" she replied, smiling, trying a little too hard to make it look like she wasn't freaking out at all.

"You were really good" he complimented, sitting down next to her.

"Thank you" she smiled "What was your name?" she asked. She was so tempted to mouth the answer along with him, you have no idea.

"Dylan" he told her "Dylan Saunders"

"I'm Kat Wells" she smiled.

"I know" he replied, causing me to snigger slightly.

"Did you want that to take away, Kat?" Henry, the barista, asked.

"Yes, please" she replied, with a smile.

"So, how long have you been living in LA?" Dylan asked.

"How do you know I'm not from here?"

Dylan laughed.

"Are you serious? Everything from your appearance to your singing spells Michigan all over it"

I smiled, and answered;

"Two months"

"Ha! I knew you weren't from around here" he answered "What made you move?"

"I moved here to get a singing career. Moving to LA WOULD better my chances" she clarified.

"Ah" he answered, with a smile "You know, I lived in Michigan"

"Really?" I answered. My brain was thinking the same, except the tone was VERY sarcastic.

"Yep"

"What made you move?" she asked.

"Exactly the same reason as you"

I nodded, staring into his blue eyes.

"Here's your coffee, cat" Henry handed her a coffee.

"Thanks, Henry. Here you go" she handed him the money she owed and stood up.

"It was nice meeting you, Dylan" she told him.

"Nice meeting you, too" he replied "I guess I'll see you around"

"I guess so" she shot him a dazzling smile, grabbed her coat and slowly walked out the door.

Dylan watched her walk out the door, her ponytail swinging along behind her.

_I'll be coming back here_, he thought


	6. Rebecca x Brosenthal

For the LOVELY hestoleitmyheart! Here it is , I hope you enjoy!

Name: Rebecca "Becks" Johnson  
Age: 22.5  
Height: 5'4"  
Eye Color: Green-ish Brown  
Hair Color: Golden Brown  
Skin Color: Fair skinned with light, small, Carmel freckles  
Interests: Writing, reading, rain, fangirling, theater, pineapple soda, and animals  
Short Bio: Grew up in Arizona where it rarely rains caused Rebecca to love whenever it rains. Moved when she was 19 to go to college. Works at an animal shelter, and always sits front row at every starkid show...well theater show in general.  
Starkid Guy Interest: Brian Rosenthal

Also, as a quick note, I added a couple of little things to the story, which weren't in the bio, just to spice things up a little bit!

Story:

Rebecca was sitting on the patio of her house, her legs dangling over the edge. Although she wasn't the shortest person, her legs were far from the ground. Smiling contently to herself at the noise and sight of the rain pattering on the ground and roof, she got back to what she was reading; _Grimm's Fairy-tales_, a book she had owned for years. The pages were slightly grubby, and the book's cover was old and stained, and had been rubbed smooth. She had always loved fairy-tails. Ever since she was a child, of probably only 2 or 3 years old, if she remembered the day she got the book correctly. On Christmas morning, she had got it. It was the Christmas after her father died, she remembered. Well, not really. The only thing she remembered about her father was his complexion, from all the photos that had been hung in various places around her childhood home. Sighing deeply, she took a sip of her pineapple soda, and continued to read, feeling the occasional rain drop fall onto her legs. After reading three chapters of the book, a sudden noise made her look up. A familiar face came into her view, as he turned around from closing the gate. It was kind of hard to see him, as his face was covered with a hood to shield himself from the rain, but she still recognised him. She beamed at him, waving excitedly.

"Hey, Becks! What are you doing out in the rain?" he replied, inquiring. She waited until he was next to her to answer.

"I love the rain. It rarely ever rained in Arizona" she explained, as Brian Rosenthal sat down next to her.

"Oh, okay. And thanks for saying hello to me, it makes me feel so loved" he sighed sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Rebecca punched him lightly on the shoulder, before pulling him into a kiss "Hello, Brian. There, are you happy now?" she asked when they broke apart.

"Yes. Yes I am"

Rebecca shook her head at him, smiling.

"How've you been? I haven't seen you in a few days?" Becks asked.

"I've been great. Just working and stuff, you know, the usual" he told her. Then, a look of realisation dawned on his face "Oh, yes, and I got us tickets to _Twisted_"

Rebecca's green-brown eyes lit up, and she beamed.

"Yay!' she yelled in celebration "Front row seats?"

"As usual" he smiled at her joy, brushing the fringe of her golden brown hair out of her face. She hit his hand away.

"You know I hate it when you do that, Brian!" she scolded him, shooting him sarcastic daggers.

"I only want to see your beautiful face, Becks" he told her.

"I'm not beautiful" she scoffed, looking away slightly.

Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing. Becks honestly was the most beautiful girl he had ever met, inside and out. He loved her green eyes, especially the flickers of brown dancing through them. He loved her wavy, shoulder length golden brown hair, the colour that matched her light, carmel freckles that were dusted across her nose and cheeks, matching her fair skin. She was the most generous, loyal girl he'd ever known. Instead of going out on Friday nights like most girls at her age, of 22, would. Instead, she stays for hours on end working at an animal shelter, or reading, or writing. She was the most amazing girl in the world.

"Yes you are, Becks" he argued "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" he kissed her on the head, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Rebecca smiled, snuggling in closer to her boyfriend, watching the rain fall onto her garden. Her heart pounding, palms sweaty, she finally let slip something she'd been wanting to say so badly over the course of their 2 year relationship,

"I love you, Brian" she admitted, her mouth going dry as soon as she said it.

He looked down at her, smiling widely.

"I love you too, Becks" he replied. She looked up at him and smiled, and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck, Brian doing the same around her waist. They sat there kissing for ages. Rebecca never wanted it to end. It was the perfect kiss, on the perfect day, the raindrops audible. They pulled away and she smiled, snuggling back into him.

_He loves me back_, she thought happily, snuggling into her boyfriend's chest, as he kissed her lightly on the head.


End file.
